headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
One Punch Man
Category:Programs One Punch Man (ワンパンマン) is a Japanese web series that developed into a Manga series and finally an animated OVA project. It was created by an artist who uses the pseudonym of ONE and produced by Asatsu and Bandai Visual Company with animation produced by Madhouse. It began airing in Japan on October 4th, 2015. The program was licensed to North America by Viz Media and began airing on Adult Swim's Toonami block on July 16th, 2016. Season one of the show consisted of twelve episodes. The first and last episodes from season one were directed by Shingo Natsume and written by Tomohiro Suzuki. Shin'ichirō Ushijima directed three episodes of season one. Yōsuke Hatta directed three episodes from season one. Nobuhiro Mutō directed two episodes from season one, and Shunichi Yoshizawa directed two episodes from the season. The show follows the journey of Saitama - a young man from the near-future location of Z City, who suddenly develops into the most powerful super-being in the world. He is so powerful in fact, that he can decimate his enemies with but a single punch, thus earning moniker of One Punch Man. Frustrated and bored with the lack of any meaningful challenges in his life, Saitama now adventures as One Punch Man as something of a hobby. One Punch Man follows the voice talents of Makoto Furukawa & Max Mittelman as Saitama, Kaito Ishikawa & Zach Aguilar as Genos, as well as Yôji Ueda, Shin'ya Hamazoe, Yoshiaka Hasegawa, Shôta Yamamoto and Hiroki Gotô as various other characters. Episodes Note: The following episode list reflects the North American airdates for the series on Adult Swim. Season One Notes & Trivia * One-Punch Man redirects to this page. * "OPM" serves as a shortcut to this page. * The original Japanese title for the web series is Wanpanman. * The title of the show has also been stylized as OnePunch Man. * The original One Punch Man web comic series began publication by ONE in 2009. Since that time, it has released more than 108 serialized chapters. It has more than 10 million total views and 20,000 hits per day. * Tokyo based publisher Shueisha picked up the One-Punch Man web comic for publication in the Weekly Young Jump magazine. * One Punch Man episodes have been made available on the Netflix instant streaming video service. * Kenji Hamada and Yûichi Oshida are the executive producers for TV Tokyo. * Nobuyuki Hosoya was a producer for TV Tokyo. * Dave Casipit, Mami Okada, Ken Sasaki and Eric P. Sherman were part of the English version production crew. * Vaccine Man is the first on-screen adversary of One Punch Man presented in the series. He is also the first foe that One Punch Man destroys with a single punch. * Crablante is One Punch Man's first adversary chronologically, though he is the second antagonist featured in the series. He does not punch Crablante however, but instead rips out his eye-stalk, which pulls his innards out of his body, thus killing him. See also External Links References Category:Animated programs Category:Asatsu Category:Bandai Visual Company Category:ONE Category:Toonami Category:Viz Media Category:TV Tokyo